The Long Road Ahead
by ImWithTheVampires181
Summary: It’s been over a year since Edward and the Cullen’s left. One year for Bella to become one of the top underground drag racers around. But what happens when one night at a race changes everything?


"Beep beep beep" The sound of my bedside alarm went off. I slammed my hand on the snooze button and rolled over. I just need five more minutes.

"BELLA YOU BETTER BE GETTING UP" Jacob yelled through my closed bedroom door.

My response was the alarm clock hitting the closed door. "BELLA IM GOING TO START COUNTING SOON!" Jacob angrily replied.

He sounds serious. Groan.

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up" I replied groggily and started to get up. My head was throbbing painfully from the nasty hangover I have from last night's antics.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go to that club after I'd won the race. No way! It was so worth it.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I never used to be a drag racer. Hell my dad's the police chief of Forks, if he knew where I went most nights of the week; I seriously think he'd die of shock.

Though, he might not be surprised after my recent change over the past year.

Since Edward and the rest of his cowardly, pathetic and weak excuse for a family left, I've been, well I've changed.

The first few months were the worst. I was cationic. I was also stupid.

All I did was hope that Edward would walk right back into my life, just the way he walked out of it.

I lost a lot of weight and my grades dropped substantially. I honestly think Charlie was considering sending me to a clinic if I didn't start to improve.

I properly wouldn't have improved if it wasn't for Jacob.

Jacob just walked into my life and fixed the tear Edward had ripped out of it.

Charlie had been worried and had spoken to Billy Black about it.

Apparently Jacob and I used to be friends as kids. I can't remember but it doesn't matter anyways.

Jacob found out about my cationic condition, he barged over my house while Charlie was at work and introduced himself before starting a rant on why a "leech" had affected me so.

I have to say I was shocked that he knew about the Cullen's being vampires. However when I found out he was a werewolf, after everything I had been through, it really wasn't a problem.

After Jacob had ranted about the "leeches" and also how pathetic I was being crying over a guy who obviously isn't worth it.

I snapped.

I hadn't been that angry since Edward left. I don't think I had even shown half the emotion I showed that day.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I had screamed. I started shouting and smashing things, demanding to know who he was to know how I felt, and then I started protecting the Cullen's.

Halfway through protecting them and defending their actions I stopped.

I realised I had really been pathetic. Edward was just a guy who wasn't worth it.

Sure he was a little different, what with being a vampire and all but he was still just one guy.

Clearly Jacob had gotten the desired reaction out of me and he smiled. For the first time in months I smiled back. That's where my new life started.

I didn't go back to normal, but I did start to leave the house a lot more.

At first it was with Jacob for a few hours at a time, but as I got more confident and more over the Cullen's I ventured out more and more often.

I started going back to school and started working again. Jacob always used to drop in at work to see how I was going, oh!, And also to keep Mike Newton at bay. News was He still wasn't over me.

Jacob and I had laughed for hours over Mike's antics.

One of them involved turning all the lights off at the store when it was just us two on duty. Too bad he forgot that he was scared of the dark.

I ended up calling an ambulance because he hit his head on one of the displays, rendering himself unconscious. Since then he has been keeping his distance.

I think he almost died of embarrassment more than anything.

Though, things took and unexpected turn when $500,000 appeared in my bank account.

I had cashed my pay check in and had gotten the receipt for the transaction. I have to say when I read that receipt I almost feinted.

How the hell had HALF A MILLION DOLLARS appear in my bank account.

One hour I had my answer.

The Cullen's.

In fact the money had been sitting there for quite some time. I didn't know what to do, so I called Jacob and asked him to meet me at my house.

One hour later he had rushed over. I told him about the money and in the end we decided that I'd keep it. I could just see it as a way of the Cullen's repaying me for the lost months of my life.

I was still angry that they had, had the nerve to do that however.

I can't remember exactly how it happened but Jacob and I had decided to visit the Cullen house and "cough cough" possibly trash the place.

Anyway, when we arrived there we smashed a window and got into the house.

After 30 minutes the place was trashed. It felt really good too. I had a minute of hesitance, but then I saw Edwards room, with all the perfect bookshelves and all the perfectness it was, that I lost it.

It wasn't so perfect anymore when I had finished with it. I also trashed Alice's room.

Once our little rampage was complete Jacob and I had been about to leave when I spotted a large shed about one kilometre away from the house.

I had dragged Jacob over to it and found it to be heavily locked. However the locks hadn't anticipated a werewolf to take them on.

When I pulled the heavy doors back what was in front of me took my breath away.

The Cullen's had left town so fast that they didn't take their most expensive cars with them. Nor did they take their keys for them.

So here I was, a girl who had a mechanic as a best friend and also a garage of fast and expensive cars.

I took the black one that I know now is called a Vanquish.

It was Edwards, I could tell by the CD's in the glove box.

It took a few months before Jacob and I managed to join the underground. First was the problem that other than driving a truck I had no experience of racing.

It took 3 months before I could comfortable drive over 120km/ph and another nonstop month of learning how to do fast turns, fishtails, the lot.

I had finished school by this time and all my time was dedicated to learning how to drive, I mean really drive.

The races usually took place 4 hours out of Forks, so I had to lie to Charlie that Jacob and I were going to a music concert the first time.

Charlie to my surprise was enthusiastic about it and said to go and have fun. I drove my truck to Jacob's and then we drove in the Vanquish that was hidden in Jacob's Garage.

The drive was painstakingly long. The police radio that was installed in the car warned us 5 times that police were in the vicinity and 5 times I had to drive at 80km.

Do you know how slow that its!

When we finally reached the track it was chaos. Somehow Jacob knew how to handle it and payed the entrance fee and got our race number.

I stayed in the car, only because if everything went to shit no-one would know I was there.

Well, that and the fact that if everything went right according to plan I could create an alias.

When the time for me to race came I said goodbye to Jake and drove to the starting line.

As soon as the flag was waved I was off. Instantly I knew this race was already mine. I have the faster car and better skills.

I was leading the whole race. It was a nasty track and I was lucky Jake had insisted I learn to drive on off road tracks.

I drifted around the turns and kept my cool. I won the race and broke the track record that night.

The whole night was full of the winners of each race, racing each other until there was one winner left.

The last race of the night was the hardest. I was up against one of the fastest cars besides mine there. It was close call but I won by a meter.

Jake collected the nights winings and we left as fast as we came.

I stayed at Jakes that night on the couch. Billy called Charlie and told him where I was. Something tells me gossiping went on between that phonecall though.

A few weeks later I moved in with Jacob in La Push. Billy moved in with Charlie because Jacob couldn't look after him anymore.

Well that's what I'm told anyway, I suspect it has something to do with my father being an evil matchmaker, but, I don't mind.

I have no more of school, an extremely large amount of money, fast cars, great underground racing career and the best friend anyone could ever hope for.

Right now life is great.

But how long will it last?

* * *

**So is it worth continuing? I just randomly wrote this coz I was bored but I edited it like 3 times so I hope it isn't to bad.**

**Any constructive critisism would be great!**

**Thanks**

**Chloe**

**PS. Don't worry my holidays are soon so i'll be updating all my stories k**

* * *


End file.
